pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Supermice Movie IV: The ToonTown Book (Trainboy43 Style)
Trainboy43 movie spoof's "The Superjills Movie IV: The ToonTown Book" Cast *Superhero Jillian - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Sidekick Jillian - Peepers (Rock-A-Doodle) *Supervillain Jillian - Tony Toponi (An American Tail) *Sam Beaver - Rheneas (Thomas & Friends) *SpongeBob Square Pants - Sonic (Sonic X) *Patrick Starfish - Big (Sonic X) *Fox McCloud - Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Falco Lombardi - Adult Bambi (Bambi) *Krystal - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *Slippy Toad - Kion (w/ Bunga, Beshte, Ono, and Fuli as extras) (The Lion Guard) *Scarface - Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic X) *Nutty - Timon (with Pumbaa as an extra) (The Lion King) *Phineas Sharp - Jenner (The Secret Of NIMH) *Artie - Icky (The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through The Mist) *Griff - Fearow (Pokémon) *Waddles - Honchkrow (Pokémon) *Woody Woodpecker - Iago (Aladdin) *Human Apple Bloom - Rosie (Thomas & Friends) *Sharon Johns - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret Of NIMH) *K. Scalelino - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Tom Scalelino's Ghost - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Grandma - Ms. Fieldmouse (Thumbelina) *Grandpa's Ghost - Mr. Mole (Thumbelina) *Jessica - Jenny McBride (The Secret Of NIMH II: Timmy To The Rescue) *Tim - Adult Timmy Brisby (The Secret Of NIMH II: Timmy To The Rescue) *Casey (a.k.a. Charles) Johns - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Uncle Tom - Justin (The Secret Of NIMH) *Aunt Jen - Miss Kitty Mouse (The Great Mouse Detective) *Dominic - Martin Brisby (The Secret Of NIMH) *Anthony - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Nichols - Jaq (with Gus as an extra) (Cinderella) *Joshua Dillon - Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle) *Uncle Joe - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Aunt Bet - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Mr. Paw - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) Chapters *The Supermice Movie IV: The ToonTown (Trainboy43 style) part 1 - Main Titles ("Overture") *The Supermice Movie IV: The ToonTown (Trainboy43 style) part 2 - "Once Upon A Time In Mouse-Land" *The Supermice Movie IV: The ToonTown (Trainboy43 style) part 3 - Meet Timothy, Peepers, and Tony/"Oh, My God! It's Saturday!" *The Supermice Movie IV: The ToonTown (Trainboy43 style) part 4 - Going Away On Vacation *The Supermice Movie IV: The ToonTown (Trainboy43 style) part 5 - Timothy, Peepers, Tony, and their Friends and Family Arrive At the Hotel *The Supermice Movie IV: The ToonTown (Trainboy43 style) part 6 - A Tour In the Hotel/Timothy, Peepers, and Tony meet Edmond *The Supermice Movie IV: The ToonTown (Trainboy43 style) part 7 - Nighttime/Timothy Tells Peepers To Guard "The ToonTown Book" Tonight *The Supermice Movie IV: The ToonTown (Trainboy43 style) part 8 - Peepers Is Alone/Meet Rheneas ("Best Of Friends") *The Supermice Movie IV: The ToonTown (Trainboy43 style) part 9 - Peepers Tells Everyone About Rheneas/Timothy and Tony meets Rheneas *The Supermice Movie IV: The ToonTown (Trainboy43 style) part 10 - Back At The Hotel Room/Bedtime/Timothy's Plan *The Supermice Movie IV: The ToonTown (Trainboy43 style) part 11 - The Next Morning/Timothy and Timon & Pumbaa's Conversation *The Supermice Movie IV: The ToonTown (Trainboy43 style) part 12 - In The Bathroom/Playing Games/Mouse and Engine Bond *The Supermice Movie IV: The ToonTown (Trainboy43 style) part 13 - Hiding From Jenner *The Supermice Movie IV: The ToonTown (Trainboy43 style) part 14 - Finding Somewhere To Hide Rheneas From Shadow *The Supermice Movie IV: The ToonTown (Trainboy43 style) part 15 - Shadow Talks to Peepers/The Deal *The Supermice Movie IV: The ToonTown (Trainboy43 style) part 16 - Finding Rheneas/Peepers Searches for Timothy, Tony, and Rheneas *The Supermice Movie IV: The ToonTown (Trainboy43 style) part 17 - Rheneas Encounters Jenner ("Trust In Me")/Timothy, Peepers, and Tony To The Rescue *The Supermice Movie IV: The ToonTown (Trainboy43 style) part 18 - Getting Away From Jenner/The Chase/"Mood To Play With My Food" *The Supermice Movie IV: The ToonTown (Trainboy43 style) part 19 - Rheneas Beats Jenner/Jenner's Demise *The Supermice Movie IV: The ToonTown (Trainboy43 style) part 20 - On The Way Back To The Hotel/Shadow Chases Timothy, Peepers, Tony, and Rheneas/Timothy Argues With Shadow/Shadow's Death *The Supermice Movie IV: The ToonTown (Trainboy43 style) part 21 - Meet Rosie ("My Own Home")/"Goodbye Rheneas" *The Supermice Movie IV: The ToonTown (Trainboy43 style) part 22 - Celebrating At the Hotel/The Reunion/Timothy and Peepers' Wedding/A Happy Ending *The Supermice Movie IV: The ToonTown (Trainboy43 style) part 23 - End Credits Category:Trainboy43 Category:The Superjills Movie spoofs